


That Damned Cape of Hers

by Mewo51



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: There were four instances in which Weiss could distinctly recall hating Ruby Rose's cape.And there was one in which she couldn't....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all! 
> 
> I've had this idea stewing in my head since the Volume 4 finale. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

-

The first thing that Weiss noticed about Ruby was that damned cape of hers wrapped around her shoulders. It was bright red and striking, and admittedly influenced Weiss’ prejudiced perception of Ruby being a silly kid. After all, how many adults walked around wearing capes?

None.

However, what really made Weiss despise the red cloth was how much she saw it throughout her first day of entering Beacon. It seemed that no matter where Weiss was the eccentric red color of the girl’s cape always managed to grab Weiss’ attention.

Visiting the library, it was there. In the lunch room, it was there. Wondering the hallways, it was there. At first, Weiss had the sneaking suspicion that the red-head was stalking her. But, each time Weiss’ attention was drawn to the cape she noticed a distinct lack of acknowledgement on Ruby’s behalf.

Later that night, after touring the campus, Weiss was pleasantly surprised at the absence of red in her vision. It was nice.

Of course, just a few minutes later Weiss would run into the girl again. But, what drew her to Ruby that time was not her cape but her silly roughhousing with that brute of a sister she called Yang.

Overall, from day one Weiss concluded one thing about Ruby; she hated that damned cape.

-

Having Ruby as her partner had been…undesirable for Weiss; At least at first. From what she had seen of the girl thus far, she had concluded that Ruby was not only childish, but clumsy, sloppy, and well…just a kid. In other words, she definitely wasn’t Weiss’ first choice when it came to choosing a partner.

Alas, as fate would have it, silver eyes locked onto blue, and they were deemed partners for the next four years at Beacon.

They argued a lot then. And Weiss was definitely not…the nicest person to talk to.

However, by then Weiss had accepted her fate to have her vision consistently assaulted by red. Ruby was going to be her partner for the next four years after all. So, at that time, Weiss didn’t have another reason for hating the cape other than its constant appearance.

No. What gave Weiss another reason to hate that damned cloth was shown when Ruby tried and failed miserably to attack a Death Stalker. Somehow the dolt managed to get a Nevermore’s feather lodged into her cape thus pinning her to the ground; easy prey for the Death Stalker.

Had Weiss have not been able to reach Ruby in time, she would have undoubtedly died. And that’s what made Weiss so angry about that stupid cape. Call it a hunch, but Weiss had a feeling that Ruby Rose would be wearing that cape very frequently, if not every day. And the fact that it presented itself as a weakness to Ruby in one of their first encounters didn’t sit well with Weiss.

Later that night, after everyone was safe and in bed, Weiss’ mind was plagued by flashes of painful images where she didn’t reach Ruby in time. Where Ruby died and Weiss, her partner, couldn’t reach her. It was honestly alarming how much Weiss worried about Ruby after that day. All she could see in that the cape was inevitable danger and demise for Ruby, and she hated it.

She hated that damned cape.

-

Just before the Vytal festival, yet another situation provided Weiss with fuel towards hating Ruby’s beloved cape.

It was like a beacon for bullies.

On more than one occasion, Weiss witnessed quite a few instances where Ruby suffered bullying due to her cape. Of course it never happened when Yang was around, but Weiss despised it nonetheless.

The first time it happened, Cardin had “accidentally” stepped on the cloth while she and Ruby were studying in the library. The snarky grin and laugh that Cardin threw their way disproved any case that it may have been an accident.

Weiss had expected Ruby to get angry, to do something. But, to her surprise, Ruby just rolled her eyes and continued with her studying like it had never happened. Weiss choose to ignore that incident too, albeit begrudgingly. If Ruby was composed enough to ignore his antics, then Weiss was too.

There were other bullying instances too. An occasional tug on her hood in the hallway. A laugh at how “stupid she looks” at lunch. A step on her cape to yank her back whenever they were walking. All of which filled Weiss with a burning rage, but Ruby just brushed them all off.

Weiss once asked Ruby why she didn’t react to the bullying. However, Ruby’s simple response was that she was “used to it.” That didn’t do anything to quell Weiss’ anger.

However, there was one instance that Weiss drew a line at. She didn’t give a damn if Ruby was the calm one in the matter. No, what mattered was the fact that Ruby’s eyes were filled with tears as she choked back hidden sobs from atop her bed.

Cardin and his goons had apparently managed to obtain Ruby’s cape while she slept and upon morning, Ruby found her beloved cape in shambles. It was torn and cut along the edges. Words that were best not to be repeated littered the cloth in various places. And, to make matters worse, it was no longer red. The bastards had bleached it and made it turn pink. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Of course Ruby hid it all from Yang. She had waited until her sister and Blake left to do whatever it was they did on the weekend before reacting to it.

She had tried to hide it from Weiss too, but when Weiss walked into their dorm room and saw Ruby crumbled in a heap of sobs in her bed, she demanded to know what was wrong.

All of her years spent learning to maintain one’s composure was thrown out the window after that. Sure, Weiss hated the damned thing and saw it as a nuisance, but she also knew how much Ruby loved that cape. Ruby had revealed how it made her feel closer to her deceased mother and how it brought her comfort. So, Weiss decided to take matters into her own hands.

And she caused hell.

Not much is known about what Weiss did to Cardin and his gang. Despite Ruby’s constant questioning, Weiss maintained her secrecy. The only thing that Ruby knew was that Cardin and the others didn’t show up for classes for a week, and that they never once bothered her again. They didn’t even dare to look in Ruby’s general direction if Weiss was round.

Weiss handled the situation with a brutal fist, and she noticed that she and Ruby grew somewhat closer for it.

However, despite it all, Weiss felt a new anger grow inside her for Ruby’s cape. Sure, she could understand why Ruby wore it and sure, overtime Weiss had grown accustomed to it. But, Weiss couldn’t overlook how the cape caused Ruby so much heartbreak.

Weiss hated it when Ruby was sad. Ruby was not meant to be sad. She was the powerhouse that drove team RWBY, and admittedly, drove Weiss to be a better person.

And, that cape managed to put a damper on all that, although the fault didn’t entirely rest on the cape alone.

Still…Weiss hated that damned cape.

-

After the fall of Beacon, Weiss’ dreams were filled with the color red.

It wasn’t red like blood. Or red like anger. But it was…red like roses. Roses, the scent that Ruby always seemed to carry.

The color brought with it comfort, but also a deep sadness.

And, guilt.

Pain.

Loneliness…

Weiss hated it.

She hated that she couldn’t go a single day without her thoughts betraying her and dreaming about a certain red-head’s cape. But, no matter how much Weiss tried, no matter how much Weiss’ father tried to erase anything connecting to Beacon or her team from her mind, Weiss always remembered that cape.

She remembered how she always sought it out in class, to make sure the dolt actually attended it. She remembered seeking it out in missions to make sure the idiot was okay. She remembered the feeling of having it around her shaking form when team RWBY was stranded in the middle of a snow storm while undertaking a shadowing mission.

She remembered Ruby’s infectious smile whenever she caught Weiss staring at her cape.

And, it made Weiss hate it all the more.

It was bad enough that she had been forced to return home to live under her father’s thumb again. Her father was more than willing to make her days spent at the Schnee manor insufferable. But, to make her situation even more painful, she had to have Ruby and her damned cape plaguing her mind.

She could never hate Ruby, so she chose to hate the cape. To hate all the emotions it made her feel. To hate all the happy memories it evoked. To hate how much she missed it.

Without a doubt, Weiss hated that damned cape.

-

Until one day she didn’t.

It has been a few days since she had been reunited with Ruby and Yang, and looking at the tattered cloth before her, Weiss couldn’t find the strength in her to hate it.

With Ruby and Yang asleep, Weiss managed to sneak away with the cloth so that she may see the full extent of its damage. And, it wasn’t in good shape.

It was ruined, to say the least. The bottom length of it was completely shredded; either from Ruby’s adventuring or from…fighting. Weiss chose to go with the former. It was also completely dirty. Mud and sweat stains littered it everywhere, and one spot in particular looked suspiciously like a blood stain.

Weiss couldn’t help but gulp at the thought of Ruby getting injured. Despite it being part of the job description as a huntress, Weiss never truly thought that Ruby could ever get hurt. Of course, that was when she had had Weiss by her side to help protect her.

Maybe it was because Weiss wasn’t there that Ruby had received the injury that caused the stain…

Shaking her head, Weiss cleared it of guilt. She had a mission to accomplish and blaming herself, no matter how true it may be, for Ruby’s strife wasn’t going to help Weiss right now.

She was going to fix that damned cape, even if she wasn’t particularly skilled in the art of sewing.

Why?

Because, in a way, that stupid cape represents everything that Weiss lov-

….likes about Ruby.

Actually, in a way…it is Ruby

Broken and hurt and in need of support. And Weiss was going to be the one to help fix it.

Ruby has…changed since the last time they saw each other.

And no, Weiss is not just talking about Ruby’s height or…fuller body. While those certainly play a role in Ruby’s alteration, what has really changed about Ruby is something below the surface. Something that Weiss knows that Ruby is hiding.

Weiss may never be able to understand the hardships that Ruby and the rest of team JNPR endured, but she could at least try.

…right?

Maybe it’s foolish to hope that fixing something like a cape would help Ruby and her grow closer, but Weiss was beyond caring at the moment. The first thing that Weiss noticed about Ruby after their reunion was something that drew her attention from day one; that damned cape.

Somehow, after these past few years, Weiss has grown to…not hate the cape. In fact, the mere sight of it brought tears to Weiss’ eyes when she first saw Ruby. Weiss had worried at first, after receiving word that Ruby was somewhere in Mistral, that she wouldn’t be able to find her partner. Mistral was a large, crowded place after all, and Ruby was literally one of a million civilians.

How foolish she had been then.

Had she forgotten how her vision seemed to be constantly drawn to that damned red cape?

After merely an hour of searching, Weiss saw that cape through a crowd with ease. It was like their days at Beacon all over again, but this time, more…pronounced.

How could Weiss have hated the garment before?

Sure, it had seemed childish at first but now it was just…Ruby. Sure it may have acquired a few negative interactions, but…

It was Ruby.

Weiss could never hate Ruby.

She could never hate that damned cape either.

Which is why Weiss worked well into the morning to try and restore it to its former glory.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best Weiss could do until she found a more…expensive way to have it fixed.

The following day, Weiss was sleep deprived and just a little grumpy when she spoke to the inn keeper that morning.

That was until Weiss gave Ruby her cape back.

She had been nervous, to say the least, to return it. While it was certainly an improvement from what it had looked like before, there was still the possibility that Ruby wouldn’t appreciate Weiss taking her precious cape while she was sleeping.

Weiss had been foolish to think for a second that Ruby would be anything but happy after receiving her cape back in its new and improved shape.

Happy would actually be an understatement. Ruby was absolutely ecstatic.

She had cried at first, which terrified Weiss until Ruby enveloped her in a lung-crushing bear hug. She also wouldn’t stop fawning over how Weiss was, “so awesome at sewing.” Yang had patted Weiss on the back, albeit a bit roughly, but Weiss didn’t much care.

How could she care when her attention was devoted to Ruby, who was positively beaming at her.

It was at that moment that Weiss saw what she was looking for, a brief glimpse at the childish glee that the old Ruby once had. It was a confirmation that things hadn’t changed too much, that Weiss could still strive to help Ruby along her path for…whatever she was doing.

And, just like she had hoped, it had brought Ruby and her closer together once again.

However, it wasn’t quite like she had imagined.

Ruby had…kissed her. In the heat of the moment, she just…kissed Weiss like it was a natural thing to do.

And right in front of Yang!

Of course, when Ruby pulled back and started to get that look she got right before she started to freak out, Weiss brought their lips together in another kiss.

They kinda became a thing after that…

And Yang teased them about it of course. But at least she didn’t disapprove.

To be honest, after the kiss was over, Weiss was actually terrified that the older sibling would beat the dust out of her. But, all she got was a thumbs-up and a “finally”, before Yang ditched them and gave them time to “sort things out.”

Later that night, after Weiss and Ruby finally had their heart-to-heart, they found themselves sharing Weiss’ inn room with Yang as they watched one of those silly cartoon movies they used to watch while at Beacon. It was nice, especially when Ruby invited Weiss to join her under her cape.

With Yang passed out on the floor behind them, Weiss was able to rest her head on Ruby’s shoulder without fear of having Yang tease her for it.

For the first time in a long time, Weiss felt content. And, just as Weiss began to feel her body succumb to sleep, Ruby’s voice reached out to her.

“Hey…Weiss?”

“Mmm, yes Ruby?” Weiss couldn’t hide the yawn in her voice, and couldn’t find the effort to care.

“I know it's silly but I just…I always thought…”

After a few seconds of silence, Weiss began to figure out that Ruby wasn’t going to finish whatever she was about to say. Curiosity blossomed in her chest as she urged her sleepiness away in favor of sitting up. Taking one of Ruby’s hands in her own, she urged Ruby to continue.

“You always thought what?”

Ruby briefly glanced at Weiss out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

“I just…I guess I always thought that you didn’t like my cape. I thought you hated it actually…”

“I did…at first” Weiss admitted.

“And now?” Silver eyes locked onto blue for a while, and Weiss felt herself scrambled for words.

“I-I did at first, but now…I guess I see the cape as you. A-as an extension of you I mean.”

“Soooo”, Ruby drawled, “what I’m getting from that is that you don’t hate it?”

“No!”

The sheer devotion in which Weiss uttered the words seemed to have surprised Ruby as she turned to fully look at Weiss. And hearing the little squeak Ruby emitted when Weiss brushed her lips against her cheek was absolutely adorable.

“No, I don’t hate it. Not at all.” Weiss pressed a gentle kiss to Ruby’s forehead, well aware that her cheeks were likely aflame in an embarrassing blush. “As a matter of fact…I kind of love it..”

_I love you._

Tears filled Ruby’s eyes for the second time that day as a goofy grin crossed her face.

“I’m glad.”

_I love you too._

Weiss returned the grin, her hand tightening around Ruby’s own.

“Me too.”

-


End file.
